Harry Potter and the Stone of Revelations Redux
by Glary8402
Summary: AU After OOTP. Powerful!Harry. Re-post of an older story of mine that I decided to rewrite. Harry has a destiny, but it is larger than anyone could have imagined. The dark Lord is after him, and Harry hasn't even graduated. New powers, love, heartbreak, and death. Who will survive as the True Dawn approaches? Multiple pairings over time. Things change like typical relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Minerva McGonagall sat in her new office, the shock of the events still setting in. Potter and Dumbledore had been working together, but on what she didn't know. But regardless, they had gone on a mission of sorts. A mission that ultimately led to the loss of the most beloved Headmasters Hogwarts had seen. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought back to the events of the year. She was crushed by the loss of Dumbledore, but she still couldn't forgive herself for tampering with the children. She leaned over the pensieve, and indulged in the memory the previous terms end.

Dumbledore sat patiently behind his desk as McGonagall wrestled with his last statement. The crudeness and absurdity of it sank deep within her.

"So you mean to rewrite their memories?" McGonagall asked quietly.

"Only somewhat, as certain things should be left as they are. I will only rewrite the memories since their homebound trek on the Hogwarts express last summer. I have discovered several things that make it necessary that Harry forget many recent events."

"Albus…It is unethical not to mention dangerous. You will have to-"

"I know what must be done… A sleeping draught will be slipped into the beverages at tonight's supper and the modifications will be completed by morning."

"Albus, students will be leaving for Christmas holiday tomorrow…"

"Certain parents will also be adjusted accordingly…"

"You're certain this is for the best?"

"If we do not act upon this…the world may yet fall."

"But why must we do this to Potter? He has learned so much and become so powerful…"

"That is precisely why we must do this to him. Harry will learn more if he feels he knows nothing. Everything will come back to him in some form. He will, in time, discover all of his current abilities, but for now I need him to be himself."

"What makes you think he will be driven to learn again?"

"You forget that we have a true seer amongst us…"

"Sybill? Hardly…"

"Do you not remember-?"

"Oh, I do…It's just…are you truly certain?"

"Minerva, if you question this once more, I will simply say yes once more."

"Then we must act quickly."

"Yes, and I must speak to Harry before the feast."

"I will send him."

"Thank you, Minerva."

McGonagall stood curtly and left, sending a note for Potter to report to Dumbledore's office.

The memory faded and she watched as the next swirled. It was her actions that night. She watched with a tear as nearly one hundred Obliviators entered the castle and began the daunting process. They were given strict orders on which events to replace with others by Dumbledore, who had already created substitutes. It took most of the night.

Minerva watched on as it took thirty of the Obliviators, Dumbledore, and Flitwick to restructure Potter's mind. Even in his sleep his defenses could not be penetrated. Without so much as grimacing he had mentally, and unknowingly, cursed and injured nearly thirty. He had nearly destroyed the boy's dorm in the process, but ultimately he would fall to the charms. The only other student to give resistance was young Ginny Weasley. It took ten Obliviators to subdue her, and that was just plain luck. Dumbledore had then proclaimed that he understood why she and Harry got along so well.

* * *

Minerva raised her head and was again in the head office, a small smile playing amongst her tears. Dumbledore knew what would happen. Not only what would happen to himself, but also to Potter and Ms. Weasley. He was an amazing man, and she would miss him terribly. She stood and walked over to her window, and gazed out as the Hogwarts express rolled out of the station, possibly making its final journey for some time.

Harry awoke suddenly in a cold sweat. He looked around; he was in his bed back on Privet drive. Hermione and Ron had been determined to accompany him, and finally he had let them. His Uncle had thrown a right hissy fit, but he gave in at the order of Moody.

Harry sat up, the dream fading from his mind. Not that he forgot it; it wasn't the first time he had it. Lately his sadness and anger overpowered his curiosity. He looked over to see Ron and Hermione staring at him. He turned away embarrassed.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Harry replied quietly.

"Was it that dream again? You know, the one with the tournament and the ball of light?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah…I think Voldemort is trying to get to me again. I've been seeing it since Christmas and it gets more and more detailed each time. This time the giant creature and the ball of light turned out to be me. I had so much strength and knowledge…It was amazing. If only it were true…I could have saved him." Harry said sadly

"You can't blame yourself, Harry. Snape killed him in cold blood, and we couldn't have known his plan. I'd say not to blame him, Dumbledore trusted him…But if it keeps you from blaming yourself, do it."

"Don't start this debate, Hermione."

"I wasn't starting anything. But I have a question."

"Let's have it then." Ron interjected.

"We have been here for over month and we haven't discussed these plans of ours."

"Well we aren't going to talk about it right now. We will discuss everything after the wedding. For now I want to focus on one thing, having fun. Dumbledore would have wanted both." Harry whispered.

"When are we leaving for the burrow?" Ron asked.

"In two days, at midnight exactly."

"That's your birthday, mate." Ron said sounding confused. "Don't you want to stay and have fun with the muggles?"

"I want nothing more than to get out of here. Let's get some rest."

"Alright, mate." Ron said as he lied down on his conjured cot.

"Goodnight, Harry. Sweet dreams." Hermione said quietly, lying down on her own cot.

Harry grinned as he saw Ron's face turn a bit red. He closed his eyes and focused on clearing his mind, before falling asleep.

The Dursley's sat idly on their couch, watching the late night news. It was an odd sight to see them. A proportionally miniscule Petunia crammed between her husband and beefy son. Dudley was quickly popping pieces of chocolate into his mouth. Still, with all the sweets he ate, it was amazing that he hadn't quite reached his previous level of obesity. Boxing had its advantages. Petunia turned to mention something to Vernon, when she paused and stared into the hallway.

The trio stood near the door. Hermione checked her watch. Harry glanced at his as well. Two minutes to go. He looked into the room adjacent, at his remaining family. They all had their eyes fixed upon him. Slowly, he approached the room.

"I'll be leaving in a moment." Harry said shortly.

"For good?" Petunia asked.

"You will never see me again. Nor do I care to see you." Harry said with a hint of anger.

"What do you mean, boy? You are the freaky one. And just where were you? You have been here just a few weeks. You return for just over a month, after leaving me standing at that bloody station. Now you just leave, I'd like an explanation!" Vernon said, turning a deep shade of red.

"You don't deserve it. Suffice it to say I had things I need to take care of."

"What would you have to take care of?"

"Maybe he will help people deal with the grief of losing the greatest wizard of our time! Maybe he is preparing for something that needs to be done!" Hermione suddenly shouted.

"The…What does she mean? Who died? Was it that Lord what's-his-name?"

"She means people have died! My headmaster was killed. A professor turned spy for Voldemort and murdered him." Harry spat coldly.

"You mean…That Dumbledore is dead? He can't really be gone can he?" Petunia asked, looking frightened.

"He most certainly is!" Hermione retorted.

"Oh dear…Harry, I know we've been horrible…but you can't leave us now…" Petunia began sobbing as she pleaded.

"Petunia…what the devil are you doing?" Vernon shouted.

"Harry you must stay! He will kill us. Your professor kept us safe while we kept you, it was a deal. Now he is gone and Lord whatever will come for us! He tried when you were a baby!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry and Vernon shouted in unison. The latter was turning purple.

"Him! The evil wizard! He wanted to kill us to get to my sister! If not for her husband and his bloody professor we would be dead! Harry we need your help!" Petunia was now begging him.

"I can't do a thing, at least not yet. You are on your own, just as you left me." Harry said darkly.

"Mum…what are we going to do?" Dudley asked, looking as if a loud noise could kill him.

"Harry…You can't…" Hermione was pleading from behind him.

"Why can't he? They tortured him, Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Because this would make him no better than they were!" She shouted back.

"Enough!" Harry interjected. "Look, I can't protect you, I'm not strong enough. But I'll help." He said as he pulled a large bag from his trunk. It was full of galleons. "Take this. Go to Figg."

"The cat lady?" Vernon said, looking appalled.

"Yes. Tell her I sent you and to have Gringotts exchange this. Then leave. Leave this house and never return. Don't pack. Just leave. You should be able to afford new things."

"But we can't just-" Vernon began loudly.

"Shut up!" Harry roared. "All you ever did was treat me like a dog. Just listen to me or I'll walk away now and leave you to whatever comes your way!" The room grew silent. "Take the money and go. Don't return for work. It has to look like you just disappeared. I'll contact you in one month and see if there is anything else I can do. I'd be gone by morning if I were you. He'll know I'm leaving soon." With that he turned back to the hallway.

"Harry?" Ron said quietly.

"Yes, Ron?"

"It's after midnight. Happy birthday!"

"Brilliant!" Harry said with a grin.

Several moments later, three loud cracks were heard in the house. Harry and his friends were gone, but the Dursley's would never forget them. They were in a panic trying to pack. It wouldn't have been so bad if Harry hadn't transfigured every dish into tiny birds which were chasing them. Vernon would soon break a window just to let them out, for Harry and Ron had locked them all shut.

Molly Weasley sat at the table of the burrow, a mug of tea clutched in her hand. It had been weeks since she had seen or heard from Ron, Hermione, or Harry. She sighed deeply as she looked down at the table. She knew she shouldn't be surprised. She had a feeling they were leaving for good, but she had pushed the thought away. Now she wondered if she could have even stopped them. They were three of the most special children she knew. However, they were still children to her.

Ginny quietly entered the room and sat beside her mother. She linked her hand with her mothers and put her head on Molly's shoulder. She felt her mother's warm embrace and closed her eyes. She didn't know what to think. She had thought that one of them would have at least written her. But she hadn't heard a thing. And as much as she tried to pretend, she was still saddened by her breakup with Harry. She felt her Mother's eyes upon her and looked up hopefully.

"Nothing?" Ginny said quietly.

"I'm afraid not, dear. Not so much as a word."

"But they could be coming here."

"It's quarter past, dear. If they were coming, they would be here by now. Harry would be trying to leave those awful muggles as soon as he could."

"Maybe he wanted to give them a bit to remember him by?"

"Perhaps, but I don't think we should get our hopes up. Now go on, off to bed."

"If they make it in, will you send Harry?"

"Of course I will, dear. I'm sure you want to see him most of all." Molly said with a small smile.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about…" Ginny said sheepishly before quickly heading up.

After a few more moments, Molly stood to head off herself, when a movement caught her eye. Ron's hand on the clock moved from Mortal Peril to Traveling. She watched as it stayed for just a second when it shifted back. It was just then that she recognized a soft pop near the house. She turned towards the door to see the knob turn and a bloody and ragged Ron and Hermione entered. Hermione collapsed at the table and Molly rushed to them.

Tears began to flow as she tried to sort them out, waiting desperately to see Harry come in. After several moments of waiting, she moved to shut the door. There was a muffled thump. The door hadn't closed. Ron and Hermione spun around with their wands out. But it was Harry. His lip was bleeding and a black eye was forming. He had a limp form on his shoulder. It was Moody.

"What happened?" Molly demanded.

"Keep it down, Mum." Ron said quietly. "We just ran into some trouble is all. Nothing we couldn't sort out."

"What do you mean?" She asked, teary eyed and frantic.

"They were waiting for me to leave." Harry said darkly. "We were about to leave. Disapparated but only ended up outside and they were waiting. Snape was there with them." Harry sounded more than hateful as he spoke. "They attacked but we held our own. Then Moody showed up. We started to gain the upper hand. Snape started in though, and took Moody quickly. I wasn't stupid enough to try cursing him again, so I just grabbed him. I squeezed. I would have strangled him, but the others were already gone. I told them to run and they did. I needed to get Moody out before more death eaters showed up."

"You say it like it's such a small thing…" Ron said with a chuckle.

"I wanted him dead. I would have if I could."

"It's alright, you didn't. Besides, we are fine. Mrs. Weasley? Could you notify the order?" Hermione spoke finally.

"Certainly, they would want to know."

"Tell them to make sure the Dursley's get out by morning, and to unlock the windows and doors. We had a bit of fun before we left." Harry said with a small grin.

"We just fought death eaters and you are still thinking about that? Harry potter you amaze me!" Hermione said with a laugh. She stood slowly. "I think I'm going to get some rest."

"I think we all should." Harry added.

"Yes, you should all go straight to bed. I'll notify the order and sort out Moody." Molly said with a motherly air. They all got up to leave. "Harry dear, I told Ginny I would send you in to see her if you returned. She has been worried." She added with a small smile tracing her lips.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Honestly, Harry. You are family. My name is Molly."

"I'll work on that, Mrs. Weasley. Good night."

Harry slowly made his way up the stairs. He was barely halfway up when he heard footsteps rushing down towards him. He watched as Ginny's face appeared in front of him. She stopped suddenly and he had to hold his arms out to keep her from falling. She looked at him sternly, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Are you alright?" She asked as her hands met his.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Good then…stupid git!" She said harshly as she slapped his arm.

"Ow…what was that for?"

"You didn't even write; you've barely spoken to me since the funeral, not to mention you broke up with me!"

"I thought we agreed-"

"No you got up and left before I could really argue. If you would have stayed I would hit you and kissed you and told you no."

"But Ginny-"

"Oh shut it already. If he was willing to target me and use me just because I knew you, it means he'll still be willing now. He has already done it and will try it again regardless. Breaking down one of the only good things this war has brought, is a pointless and stupid move."

Will you just-"

"No, you listen. If he has done it once, he won't hesitate again. Being your girlfriend won't make any difference."

"But if he ever-"

"Argh! You are just like Ron sometimes. Look, if he kills me, whether I'm a friend or more, you will still blame yourself. You will still feel guilty and hate him even more. I know you well enough to know that. So why not just take what good we can get while we can get it. I mean, there is no guarantee that any of us will survive."

"Ginny, I won't let him kill you. I can't."

"And I will fight to keep you from sacrificing yourself or getting yourself killed. So you see? We are safest when we are together."

"But you-" Harry began before heaving a defeated sigh. "Fine, but I'm still not comfortable with this idea…"

"Too bad, because I have a good feeling about it. By the way, happy birthday." She said with a smile.

"Thank you. So what did you get me?"

"You got me back, Potter. What more do you need?" She said before giving him a soft kiss and heading to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke the next morning. He was a bit groggy and felt very unsteady on his feet. With his eyes closed, he quickly threw on some clothes and made his way downstairs. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something felt a bit off. There was a pain in his leg with each step. He assumed he had slept on it wrong. Pushing the pain from his mind he exited the stairwell and entered the kitchen. He took a breath to say good morning, but stopped when he realized nothing came out. He was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness and reached out for the chair in front of him, and froze in horror.

The hand he saw could not have been his. It was soaked in blood. Harry looked down at himself and realized that there was blood seeping through his shirt, and more through the leg of his jeans. He swooned again, this time more from panic. He tried to keep calm, and attempted to speak again. It was then that he realized he could barely breathe. He was seeing spots in front of his eyes. He saw Ron eating just to his right. He reached out to touch him and felt himself falling forward. It was suddenly very dark.

Mrs. Weasley jumped when she heard a loud thump from behind her. Before she could turn towards it, she heard Hermione scream. She turned to see Ron's chair flying from its original position and to see Ginny on the floor crying by something she couldn't yet see. She made her way around the table as quickly as she could. Then she shrieked as well. She saw Harry. He was on the floor. There was blood coming from his chest, arm, and leg. His face looked as if it had been badly beaten. Without hesitation her maternal instinct kicked in.

She levitated Harry and ordered somebody to inform the order that they were going to St. Mungos, immediately. Without missing a beat, she apparated with Harry to St. Mungos. Ron stood speechless for a second. Hermione rushed to the fireplace to try and floo anybody she could. Ron was horror struck. He wrapped an arm around Ginny, who was still on the floor crying. He couldn't figure out what had happened.

Hermione appeared informing them that she had been able to speak to McGonagall. She spoke quickly but it took a moment before either Ron or Ginny responded. Ron finally looked up at her, his face stark white, and nodded. She took his hand in hers and grabbed onto Ginny's arm. With a loud pop they were on their way to St. Mungos.

There were voices nearby. Harry could barely hear them. But they were there. There was also a soft sob coming from somewhere off to his left. His head was throbbing and he could barely move. He tried to sit up but he could feel something wrapped tightly around his chest and stomach. He gave up and decided not to move. He focused on listening to the voices, and tried to open his eyes.

"But what could have done it?" Spoke a soft voice.

"I reckon we don't know yet. But I've a few ideas me-self." Growled a new voice.

"Ronald, you are sure he was fine when you woke up?" The first voice asked.

"Yeah, at least I think so. He looked all right to me. And I had only been up ten minutes when he came down."

"Well, we can ask when he wakes up."

"Harry? Harry? Oh come on Harry!"

Harry felt somebody grasp his hand as he struggled to open his eyes. After a few attempts the opened. He couldn't make out much. There were several blurry shapes overhead, at least three of them with glowing orange hair. Somebody slipped on his glasses and Ginny's face came into focus. She had obviously been crying. Ron was standing next to her with an arm around his mother. Remus was nearby, as was Moody, McGonagall, Tonks, and a rather flustered Hermione. Harry tried to sit up again, but Ginny held him down gently.

"It's best you lie down." She said quietly.

"Ugh…where are we?" Harry asked groggily.

"Molly brought you to St. Mungos." Tonks replied.

"You gave us quite a scare, Mate." Ron said with a small grin.

"What happened to me?

"We were hopin' you could fill us in 'bout that, boy." Growled Moody.

"Potter, the healers here haven't been able to figure anything out, other than that you had been cursed. Can you remember being attacked at all?" McGonagall asked quickly.

"Not since last night, Professor."

"Were you hit significantly?" Remus inquired.

"Not that I recall. I was pretty much fine."

"You must be nutters, Harry!" Hermione said loudly. "You took three hits before we left."

"I what?"

"She's right, lad. I saw you get hit pretty nasty as well." Moody growled. "Thought you were down fer sure, but you didn't even stagger. Perhaps that was it?"

"But then how is it that he looked fine when I saw him?" Mrs. Weasley asked quietly.

"It would be possible of course." Hermione said simply.

"What do you mean Ms. Granger?" McGonagall questioned.

"Well, I've done a lot of research in the library."

"More like you've lived there…" Ron muttered. Hermione either didn't hear him or ignored it.

"I've come across several curses that are made to inflict damage at a later time. They are used to hinder ones enemies even when you can't."

"Yar, should 'a thought of that. Dark wizards favor 'em from time to time." Moody barked.

"Yes. Grindewald was known well for it." Hermione added. "But another explanation is much more interesting. Sometimes, when pushed into an extreme state-sort of like an adrenaline rush- Wizards bodies can negate the effects of curses for a period of time."

"A what rush?" Ginny asked.

"Er, it's something you learn in a muggle school. But basically it gives you a surge of energy. It lessens pain and increases your strength. With wizards the magic in their blood can do it. However, when that much magic is forcefully applied and expelled, it's after effects are significantly increased. So if this is what happened, a mere stunner could have caused this along with the effects of the surge."

"Merlin's beard…That's a lot to consider, Hermione. You ever considered becoming a Healer?" Remus said cautiously, while Hermione blushed. Harry noted that the adults all shared a quick look with each other, but dismissed it. "Either way, it seems that we are all very lucky you survived, given the state you were in."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry said quietly.

"Well then, I suppose we should be going. Harry you need your rest. I think I'll go get some tea. Come on then, let's go." Mrs. Weasley said, shooing everybody out.

"I'd like to stay." Ginny said quietly.

"Me too." Ron added.

"Me as well." Hermione piped in.

"Now, now, come on." Mrs. Weasley sounded agitated.

"Its fine, Mrs. Weasley. They can stay. I don't mind."

"But you need rest."

"I'm sure they won't bother me." Harry said. Mrs. Weasley heaved a deep sigh and left without another word. "Ok, so we need to discuss our-" Harry began.

"Not now, Harry. We'll talk about it after you rest. Get some sleep." Hermione said, interrupting him and glancing at Ginny.

"Well…fine." Harry said as he rolled over to sleep, aware that none of his friends left his side.

The next three days were a whirlwind for Harry, with people visiting left and right. Reporters were trying to get his story. Well-wishers were sending letters by the dozens. Yet all the while His friends never seemed to leave or rest. He hoped that perhaps they did while he slept. He slept for most of his time and on his fourth day of bed rest, he was cleared to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry arrived at the burrow by floo. He was a bit unsteady on his feet still and being spun through a fireplace didn't really help much. But thankfully Ron was there to keep him steady. He walked into the kitchen and into a flurry of activity. Fleur was running around barking out orders and looking like she was about to cry. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to the stove and began conjuring pots and summoning food to them. Harry looked around at all the people rushing to get things ready. Harry was dumbfounded.

"Eet was wonderful to 'ear that you are well again 'arry." Fleur said quickly as she rushed past him. "I wanted to ask you a favor eef eet isn't too much trouble?" She said shooting by him again.

"Er…sure." Harry replied lamely.

"My parents have been insisting that I let my cousin be a bridesmaid. I gave in to zer demands but Bill needs anozer person to stand up. I thought that since Gabrielle was so excited to see you again, 'arry, perhaps you would be kind enough to stand and accompany 'er down ze isle?"

"Er… well…" Harry began.

"Brilliant, Merci, 'arry." She replied quickly, kissing his cheek.

"But I er…" Harry muttered before turning to leave after Ron.

Harry climbed the stairs to Ron's room slowly. He had completely forgotten about the wedding. He hadn't even gotten them a gift. He entered Ron's room to see the Weasley men crowded inside, even though there had obviously been some expansion charms placed on the room. Mr. Weasley Rushed over behind him and closed the door.

"Can't be leaving that open, Harry. Bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other on the wedding day." Mr. Weasley said cheerfully. "Here you go, Harry. These are your dress robes."

"Hey, what took you? I thought you'd disappeared or something." Ron asked with a grin.

"Er…Fleur she-" Harry began lamely.

"So you are going to be standing up then?" Bill asked from the back.

"Er…I guess so."

There was a sudden outburst as the twins and Charlie all seemed to be ready for a fight at the thought of Harry standing at the end of the isle as Ginny's date. Bill casually strode to the front of the group. Harry could clearly see him and wasn't repulsed by what he saw, but he felt a wave of sympathy for Bill. His face was healing remarkably well. Almost all of the cuts were gone. He had several scars running across his face. He was almost unrecognizable. When he smiled Harry noticed His canine teeth were ever so slightly longer than the rest. Yet, his smile was still genuine and warm.

"Now now, dear brothers, calm yourselves. Charlie with be with Fleur's cousin. Ron will be with Ginny. Harry will stand with Gabrielle." Bill announced coolly.

"Oh, well that's all right then." Charlie said cheerfully.

"Yeah, It looks like ickle Ronnikins-" Fred began.

"Will have a date after all." George finished as they both laughed.

"Well Harry, best get dressed then." Ron said, trying to ignore the twins.

Harry dressed and was soon ready. Bill had originally wanted him to comb his hair, but Harry assured them it was no use. It was nearly two hours of waiting in the room. They played chess, ate snacks, and just generally talked. Harry reckoned that the men in that room had bonded under a common boredom and anxiousness. Regardless the time seemed to trickle by. And after what seemed like an eternity, Mrs. Weasley was upstairs ushering them down to take their seats or their places.

Harry, Ron, Charlie, and Bill were left the kitchen by the door. It led out to the garden, which had been decorated and cleared for the occasion. Harry had never been to a wedding before and didn't know what he was supposed to do. The men were lined up starting with bill, followed by Charlie, Harry and Ron. Harry saw Fleur's cousin approach Charlie and he offered her his arm with a smile. She smiled back and accepted. Before Harry quite knew what was happening, Gabrielle had appeared and latched onto his arm giggling and smiling, while beat red. Harry felt eyes on him and looked behind him. Ron reluctantly offered his arm to Ginny who took it angrily. Ron looked at Harry and seemed to be fighting laughter. Ginny however was sending death glares at Gabrielle's back. Harry turned to look forward again. For some reason, seeing Ginny glaring at Gabrielle made him smile, and he liked it.

As Harry looked forward the door opened and Bill walked out into the garden. Harry couldn't see much other than an isle between two sets of chairs filled with people. At the end was an oak tree. It stood tall and had a wide trunk. The branches hung down seeming to stop only a few feet over Bill's head. He took his place there next to tall, thin wizard with trimmed dark beard and long silver hair. Bill shook the man's hand and then looked back.

Music began to play softly, and Charlie and Fleur's cousin made their way down the aisle. Harry felt a nudge in his back and took that as his cue to go. With Gabrielle clinging to his arm he made his way down the aisle as well. As he stepped out he noticed that there weren't too many guests, perhaps fifty in all. The garden looked marvelous. Flowers were in bloom everywhere. The day was sunny and perfect. Harry reached the end of the aisle and Gabrielle seemed to let go of Harry regretfully. Ron joined him and Harry noticed Ginny continued to glare at Gabrielle. Then everybody turned back to the house.

There seemed to be almost a glow coming from the doorway. Fleur stepped into the sunlight. Her dress was pure white and shimmering in the light. Harry couldn't help but think she looked beautiful. He thought he heard Bill gasp but couldn't be sure. She made her way slowly to end, where they waited. It was as if she noticed nothing but Bill. She reached her spot next to Bill at the tree and the music suddenly stopped.

A rather short and round man, whom Harry guessed, was Fleur's father approached her and hugged her. Then Mrs. Weasley came and gave Bill a kiss on the cheek. She had tears in her eyes. She had clasped Bill's hand tightly and put a hand to his cheek. He smiled at her, and embraced her tightly.

"No tears today, mum." Bill said quietly as he pulled away. "You're not losing a thing, but gaining everything." He said with a warm smile, which she returned before turning to the tall wizard.

"Who shall present these to be joined in love?" The tall wizard asked.

"I present my daughter to young Bill Weasley. I Jacques Delacour proudly present 'er before you, to join zis fine young wizard." Fleur's father said loudly.

"I, Molly Weasley am happy to present my son, Bill Weasley, to this beautiful young witch." Mrs. Weasley said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, please be seated." The tall wizard said."The bond of love is most difficult to find, and impossible to truly destroy. It is on this day, that we shall seal the connection held between these two. Forever shall they be but one, in the body of two. Please face each other." He said as Bill and Fleur turned. He then held up his wand. "Love can break any barrier. Prove true your love." He said as a thick blue barrier appeared between them forcing them apart.

Bill began to push against the barrier as did Fleur, but nothing was happening. Bill dropped his hands back to his side and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he could see through the barrier. He looked at his bride and smiled. She dropped her hands and smiled back. After a few seconds, completely synchronized, the each put their hands on the barrier. Almost instantly they slid through it and into each other's arms. There was a soft rumble and the barrier was gone.

"The love you share has been witnessed. It is strong and true. With this knowledge I am proud to proceed." He said as he raised his wand. "Will you love and cherish one another?"

"Yes." Bill and Fleur answered in unison. A red ribbon was issued from the wand and wrapped around their hands.

"In all times? War and peace? Sickness and health? Poverty and success?"

"Yes." Came a unison answer. A blue ribbon wrapped itself.

"Will you protect one another against all odds?"

"Yes." A pink ribbon.

"Will you show nothing but dedication to one another until you shall part ways to join again after life?"

"Yes." Came Fleur's answer, quickly.

"I can think of nothing else I could hope to do with my life." Bill said quietly.

Suddenly a yellow ribbon wrapped around their hands. Bill leaned in and kissed Fleur. There was a bright white light that enveloped them. When it faded and everybody could look again, there was a single white ribbon wrapped around their hands. They turned and there was a loud cheer and applause.

After the ceremony itself, everybody made their way to another portion of the garden that had been set up for a reception. People were allowed to sit where they liked with the exception of the bride and groom and their respective parents, who were right up at the front by the food. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all picked a table near the back. Neville joined them shortly thereafter, greeting each of them while looking out of place. Gabrielle came over and looked like she wanted to join their table, but seeing as Neville had taken the last chair she had found elsewhere to sit.

"If I might have your attention, please!" A voice shouted over the noise of the guests. It was Mr. Weasley. "If I could have your attention, please!" He said as it got quiet. "If everybody could grab a drink…" There were sudden shouts and drinks flying everywhere. Neville had raised his wand as five butterbeers shot towards their table. Luckily Hermione caught them all with a charm and they each took one. "Now, now…I would like to thank all of you for coming today to celebrate this wonderful occasion. Today is the day for Bill and my daughter Fleur. I am happy to see you two so in love. Happiness upon your marriage! I raise my glass to you both. To Bill and Fleur!" He shouted and took a drink. The crowd itself seemed to shout it back and they took a drink.

"Ah yes, my turn I suppose." Mrs. Weasley said standing up. "I must admit, much to my shame, that I had my doubts. I was very leery about giving up my eldest son. However, a few short months ago, tragedy struck. Hogwarts was attacked, and Bill was right there fighting. In his defense of the school and our children, he had been attacked. While I know it sounds like I am going in the wrong direction, I feel this must be said. After this attack my baby boy was left, not quite looking like himself. Yet, in light of this tragedy, Fleur took charge. She was so proud of his bravery. She didn't even care how he looked. Bill had his reservations, of course, but she wouldn't hear it. It was then that I accepted her as a daughter. I wish to apologize to you, Fleur, for my ever doubting you. Bill could not have found any woman, better suited for him. Welcome to our family. To Bill and Fleur, many happy years together." She finished and took a drink. Shouts rang out again, and people drank more.

Fleur's parents stood up. Her mother looked like an older version of Fleur. They spoke in rapid French for a moment, before looking back out to the crowd. They each raised their glass. "We are proud. Many years to ze two of you!" Her father said before draining his glass. Everybody followed suit.

Before anybody could say anything else, Bill stood. He seemed to think for a moment before speaking. "I wish to thank you all for being here. Before dinner, though, I wish to pay a tribute. I apologize to you, Fleur, for bringing a somber note to this day, but I feel it was due. I love you with everything I am, so Please, allow me this?" Fleur responded with a nod, and a tear. "The night I was attacked, an even greater tragedy occurred. The world as we know it lost its most brilliant wizard. I had known him since I first set foot in Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of our time. He accomplished things that none of us could even dream of. His murder was one of treason and cowardice. So in his respect, I will drink. I raise my glass to you, Albus Dumbledore." He said and took a drink. It was very quiet, and nobody seemed to move.

Harry suddenly stood. A tear ran down his cheek. More came as people looked over to him. His hands were shaking. The emotions coursing through him where strong enough to have him trembling. H could feel a monster inside of him, raging to get out. All at his table shared a glance as Harry spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore once said something that I will never forget. He said that he would never be gone as long as there were those that remained who were loyal to him. I stand as one. Dumbledore will never be gone. I've told the Minister this, and I meant it now. I am Dumbledore's man, through and through. This is for you, sir." Harry said strongly and took a drink from his bottle.

"To you, Headmaster." Neville said as he stood and took a drink.

"Dumbledore's Army, to the end!" Ginny said as she stood as well.

"To you, sir." Hermione and Ron rung out, as they stood.

Within a few seconds, every member of the Order was standing and taking a drink. Soon the entire reception was standing. It was a somber moment. Harry sat down, the tears begging to flow. He felt a hand in his, and saw Ginny smiling at him. He smiled back and sat a little straighter.

"Thank you, all of you, for allowing me that." Bill said, still standing. "Today is a day for celebration, and I have one more speech to give." He began, pausing for a moment. "Just yesterday, I sat at the kitchen table, talking to my sister. I can honestly say I'm not sure what I would do if I lost her, or any of my brothers. On the night of the attack, I could have. My youngest brother and sister, and their best friends were there. They all fought with strength and courage far beyond their years. Still, I could have lost any of them. However, one of their friends had intervened. He made a choice that could have meant death for him, but probably saved their lives. Ginny, Ron, and their friend Hermione had each taken a bit of Felix Felicis, Given to them by Harry Potter. They had refused at first, but Harry wouldn't hear it. I am sure that they are here today because of him. So thank you, Harry. You made it so my family could be here." Bill said as he raised his glass. Many others raised it in unison.

Harry wanted nothing more than to sink down and disappear. Ginny was beaming at him, as were Hermione and Ron. He smiled back, but was actually trying to forget those events, at least for today. Suddenly food appeared on the plates in front of them. Ron began to shovel it in his mouth ferociously. They all shared a laugh at his expense, before eating.

After dinner, Bill and Fleur shared a dance and then everybody had been dancing. Neville asked Ginny, who obliged. After a bit of stuttering, Ron asked Hermione. She of course agreed and they had gone to dance. Harry sat by himself. He was rather content. But part of him was still seething with anger and sadness. Before he could really begin to dwell on it, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Gabrielle.

"'ello, 'arry Potter." She said quietly.

"Hello, Gabrielle." Harry said politely. Noticing she was turning rather red.

"Would you…I mean, zat is, would eet be…"

"Gabrielle," Harry said, standing up. "Would you care to dance?" He asked and offered his hand.

"Merci!" She squeaked and grabbed him while dashing towards the dancing area.

It had been a light classical tune and was rather easy to dance to, even given Harry's lack of ability. He had tried to start a conversation, but Gabrielle seemed to be overwhelmed by dancing alone. Harry heard a light cough and turned to see Fleur behind him. He could tell Gabrielle was not happy to see her.

"Gabrielle, may I cut een?" She asked politely. Gabrielle's reply was quick and in French. It didn't sound nice, but she left Harry just the same.

"Er…Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked as he began to dance with Fleur.

"She will be fine. She eez just, how do you say, crushed on you."

"Oh…I see."

"Oui, ever seence you saved her at 'ogwarts. I thought eet would be nice to pair you two up. But eet would seem eet makes more enemies than friends." Fleur said with a laugh, nodding towards Ginny, who was still glaring at Gabrielle.

"Er…I see." Harry said with a chuckle.

"'Arry, what you did for your friends meant very much to Bill. 'E is very 'appy they are 'ere. And that makes me 'appy. So I thank you as well."

"It was nothing." Harry said, blushing.

"Eet means much to 'im. Eet must be somzing. But I weel not keep you any longer. Zere is somebody you need to go dance with." She said, again indicating Ginny.

"Thanks, Fleur, and congratulations." Harry said as he hugged her, before he made his way back to the table.

Ginny was sitting by herself at the table when Harry sat down. She didn't seem to notice at first so he made a quiet cough. She gave a jump and then turned.

"Oh, Sorry, Harry. I didn't see you sit down."

"I see that. Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"She is trying to teach him to dance. Quite funny actually."

"I can imagine. Ginny, would you dance with me?" Harry said quickly.

"Harry I've seen what you do, and it is not dancing…"

"Would you teach me then?"

"I'm sure she can in just a moment, Mr. Potter. But I need a word with you first." Came a stern voice. Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall.

"Er…certainly, Professor. I'll be back shortly, don't go dancing without me." Harry said to Ginny with a grin.

"Potter, I know you won't tell me what you and Albus were doing. Nor will I ask. I do however have a letter for you. I was instructed to give it to you after your birthday." She said as she handed him a piece of rolled parchment. Harry unrolled it and read it. It was Dumbledore's familiar loopy writing.

Harry,

I am writing this on the night of our trip. Hopefully it was a success, but if you are reading this, I was unable to make it. I apologize. Please, do not be upset with me. I am truly sorry for the mistakes I have made with you. There are several items I have left for you. They will be given to you upon your return to Hogwarts in the fall. I know you must be feeling alone and making decisions beyond what you should have to do. I ask only two things. Please, do not turn away from your friends. Including young Miss Weasley. You will feel the need to protect them, I'm sure. Just trust me when I say that pushing them away will only put them at greater risk. They will be your strongest assets now. You must lean on them. Let them help you. You all have different strengths. It will aid you on your quest. Secondly, if you are considering leaving Hogwarts, please, reconsider. The school will look to you now. They may not know the truth, but they know what they have been told. In their eye's, you are the Chosen One. Please return, if not for yourself, for them. There are things you will learn this year, that will be vital in this battle. The choice is of course, yours. If you must, consider this my last request of you. No, it is not an order, but a request. Live well Harry. Tonight I shall proceed without worry, for I will be with you.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Harry was stunned at what he had read. It was as if Dumbledore had read his mind, or predicted him. He hadn't even considered the school. Nor that he would learn anything he needed to know. Then there was Ginny…He needed to talk with her now. He still needed to protect her.

"Potter, I was left a letter of my own. I am to ask if you plan on returning to Hogwarts in the fall."

"I wasn't planning on it, Professor."

"Have you thought about your decision? Have you considered everybody else?"

"No, I hadn't. But I am beginning to. Yes, I think I will be returning in the fall."

"Good. Then I believe you have other things to do. I will see you in September, Potter." She said before walking away quickly.

Harry walked back towards the table, thoughts racing through his head. He knew he should go look for the horcruxes, but he didn't want to disregard Dumbledore's request. When he sat down at the table he was still thinking.

"Harry? Harry?" Ginny said.

"Er…yeah?" Harry said, coming out of his reverie.

"How about that dance?" Ginny said.

"Er…I think we should talk first. I just got a letter. Dumbledore wrote it before we left the night he…anyway. He had a few requests."

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny, I haven't been completely honest."

"About what?" She said harshly. Harry could tell she was getting angry already.

"Ron, Hermione and I, well…we hadn't planned on returning to Hogwarts this year…"

"You what!"

"Just please, hear me out. We weren't planning on returning. But we are going to."

"Harry Potter you had better-what?" Ginny said, looking shocked.

"What are you talking about, mate?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore wanted me to finish with school. So I plan on it. Secondly, I owe you an apology. I broke up with you, and I was being stupid. I thought it would protect you. But I was stupid."

"Harry I already said-" Ginny began.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please, would you give me another chance?"

"Of course, Harry." She said before giving him a light kiss.

"Well, then there a few things I need to explain to you. Before anything else happens, I want you to know everything."

Ginny awoke early the next morning. It had been a long night for her and her friends. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had spent most of the night explaining the situation to her, both about the Prophecy and the Horcruxes. She didn't exactly understand everything, but she knew it wasn't good. She shuddered lightly at the thoughts running through her head. She knew she had only gotten a few hours of sleep, but just felt she should be up.

Quietly she made her way downstairs towards the kitchen. As she got close she could hear Ron's voice. He sounded angry. She could also hear sobbing in the background. She made her way quickly into the kitchen to see Ron fuming near the fireplace. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the table. Both had tears in their eyes. At seeing her, they both jumped up and latched on.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's perfectly normal to be upset, dear!" Mrs. Weasley added quietly.

"Upset? About what?" Ginny asked as she pushed them away. But she already knew the answer.

"About that bloody git!" Ron shouted, as he threw a letter at her. "He isn't anywhere. That's all of his we could find. Left it for you, apparently."

"Well, what does it say, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.

Ginny felt her body go numb. She collapsed into a nearby chair and looked down at the ominous letter. Slowly she unfolded it. She recognized the scrawl and felt the tears flowing before she had even read past the first sentence.

'Ginny,

I know you must hate me for this. I don't blame you. I told you we were fine. I told you all we would leave together. I told you everything there is to know about what I'm doing. It was all done for a reason, because I needed you to know. I needed to know you would stand by me even after everything. Now that I know you will, I know what I have to do. It has to be me, Ginny. It always had to be me. Professor Dumbledore's death showed me that. I have to stand and face it alone. This first part of my task, I must complete on my own. I'm still going to need help, though. I need you, Hermione, and Ron to find out everything you can about what we talked about. When I return, I still may be searching. Please, I beg you to forgive me for this. I must find a way to better myself. I must become stronger. This is as much for you as it is for me. I know that pushing you away does no good, but keeping you close when I'm not strong enough to protect you, is no better. I have heard rumors of a magical object that holds knowledge beyond belief. Knowledge from the beginning of wizard time. I must find it. When I have, I will return, hopefully stronger and more able. There is a flower on your bedside table. If ever you are in danger. If ever you find yourself and the others in an emergency, have everybody touch it. It is a portkey. I can't tell you to where, but it is somewhere safe. Please, don't use it unless you must. You have my heart, and everything I can offer. I will return to you.

Love,

Harry'

As she finished reading, Ginny's hands went numb. The letter fell softly to the table. The tears had stopped, yet a small sob escaped her throat. She began to feel angry before she even realized she could feel again. Her hands curled into fists and she slammed them down onto the table. An angry growl escaped her as she slammed her hands down once more. The others watched on, helpless and fearful.

"Damn that man! Damn him and his righteous pride! So help me when he comes back! Merlin be on his side, because I will not be nice about it!" Ginny screamed before beginning to sob and cry once more.

"Ginny, what is it?" Ron asked quietly. Ginny slid him the letter.

As Ron read, his face paled and his lips grew thin. He seemed to be scowling. The letter was passed around until it reached Mrs. Weasley. By this point Hermione and Ginny were holding each other sobbing. Ron watched as his mother read the letter. He waited for her reaction, but it never came. She merely sighed deeply and set the letter down. She then hugged them all in turn. Then she looked at them. Tears in her eyes, but a small smirk playing on her face.

"Yes…Damn him and his righteous pride, but thank Merlin for his determination. He has never failed to surpass our expectations when he felt it necessary. I for one am relieved that we have somebody of his caliber on our side. Just like Dumbledore he is. I have a suggestion for you all. Be angry. Be angry with him for this. I am, and I plan to make sure he knows it. In turn of course." She said with a sympathetic glance towards Ginny. "If this war is getting bad enough, to make him chase rumors of some…bloody object. He must have good reasons. Irresponsible of him, but brave. I suggest you all do whatever it was he is asking you to do. There is a lot riding on him. The wizarding world sees itself as sitting on his shoulders. I'd say he could use all the help we can give him." She finished. She heaved a deep sigh and looked worn to the bone. With that she went to the fireplace to floo McGonagall and Remus.


End file.
